Sky Waltz
by Maharani.Chiara
Summary: Todoroki Shoto yang diberkati dengan quirk dan otak cemerlangnya seharusnya dapat menyadari dengan cepat bahwa gadis dari negeri entah berantah itu kelak akan sangat mendominasi kehidupannya yang sudah hancur lembur. Tapi, saat ia melihat gadis itu terjatuh. Ia tidak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri, selain mengulurkan tangannya.
1. Prolog

Sky Waltz

Maharani_Chiara

•

•

Prologue:

Kelahiran

"Ketika sebuah jiwa turun ke bumi, akan ada satu tangis emosi; kebahagiaan."

••

 _Kepada [Surname] [Name]_

 _Sebelum itu, izinkan saya mengatakan penyesalan saya akan apa yang telah Anda hadapi dan lalui selama ini, saya dapat melihat semua itu adalah akar dari prinsip dasar keadilan Anda. Saya mendengar tentang Anda, seorang wanita muda yang menginginkan dunia menjadi lebih baik, tentu semangat itu tidak dapat dibiarkan padam begitu saja tanpa menjangkit pada orang lain seperti virus pembawa kebaikan._

 _Anda berada di negeri, dimana yang berkuasa adalah pemenang. Tidak lebih. Sekeliling Anda begitu kotor, busuk, dan tidakmanusiawi. Saat Anda dan ideologi tentang Keadilan itu berbicara, mereka mengabaikannya seperti angin lewat. Jujur, sangat mengecewakan. Dihitung dari seberapa banyak pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan yang mereka tuai, atau tidak sama sekali, jika saya diperbolehkan berasumsi._

 _Dunia Anda telah terbalik. Terseret arus globalisasi, korupsi di setiap celah, nepotisme yang menghangus bumikan, rasisme yang selalu ditanamkan, perpecahan, moral yang bobrok, ideologi asing menyapu bersih, integritas yang palsu, kriminalitas yang menjamur, dan bagaimana Anda menyebut semua ini? Keadilan yang timpang?_

 _Apakah Anda percaya akan Hero? Penyelamat Dunia dan Penumpas Kejahatan? Seseorang yang menciptakan kedamaian. Orang yang disekelilingnya merasakan tentram dan sejahtera. Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memperjuangkan cahaya. Pejuang yang menegakkan keadilan. Hero, yang membuat dunia menjadi tempat yang lebih baik lagi._

 _Saya akan memberikan undang istimewa pada Anda, untuk melanjutkan pendidikan Anda di U.A. High School, Musutafu, Jepang. Rumah Lahirnya Para Pro Hero, Karena saya dapat melihat._

 _Anda memiliki kekuatan, untuk menggerakkan, mengubah, dan menjaga dunia. Karena Anda adalah Hero._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Kepala Sekolah AU_

••

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 1 (06-01 15:25:27)

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya, dan menatap kembali deretan kalimat yang tidak sepenuhnya dirinya pahami. Dia tertarik --Tidak! Dia sangat tertarik dengan pengetahuan yang tertulis disana. Namun terima kasih pada cahaya lampu temaram di atas kepalanya, dia tidak dapat melanjutkan penjelajahan ini. Dia melihat tulisan itu tampak kabur dan berbayang. Sangat tergoda untuk menyalakan lampu senternya yang luar biasa terang.

Kedua iris gelap itu tertutup kala dirinya menahan kikikan nyaris jatuh dari mulutnya. Oh, my, my, dear! Pekikan ibu rasanya mengaum dalam ruangan itu. Perhatikan sikapmu! Dia bisa melihat bayangan wanita itu berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Orang tidak hidup sendiri, jadi kau harus menghormati orang lain!" rasanya seperti menjadi ibu, dia berpikir jenaka.

Tangannya yang bebas meraba kasar langit-langit kabin. Tersenyum kecil kala jarinya menyentuh sesuatu dan klik, lampu kuning di atasnya menghilang. Lantas ia beralih pada bocah yang tertidur di sisinya, rambut panjangnya menutupi kening hingga matanya. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat mendapati bocah dalam pelukan ibunya itu, mengalir air liur dari sudut bibirnya. Lagi-lagi ia tertawa tanpa suara.

Ia menutup buku kecil pelan, memasukkan kedalam saku dengan gerakan halus. Matanya berkeliaran di kegelapan yang aneh, rasanya ini tidak berwarna hitam pekat bak tinta ballpoint di tasnya, lebih seperti warna navy atau ungu gelap transparan, cukup untuk membuat seseorang berpikir ia sudah berada di perbatasan antar orang mati atau hidup.

Pandangannya terjatuh pada kursi di sisi kanan pesawat, barisan ketiga dari depan, berbeda dua deret dari posisinya. Disana terduduk seorang pria paruh baya, dengan rambut kriting yang tidak terawat, dan baju Hawai berbunga-bunga dengan lengan pendek. Keningnya berkerut bingung, mengapa pria berpakaian pendek norak mengenakan sarung tangan?

Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, dia berusaha melihat melalui jendela di deretan pria tersebut, tetapi hanya mencerminkan rupa penumpang di sebelah si pria misterius, wanita bersanggul dengan kalung mutiara. Sungguh posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Dia melirik curiga, pria berperawakan kecil itu merenggangkan jari-jarinya hingga berbunyi nyaring, dan suaranya memantul mengerikan.

 _ **Kreekk**_

Jantungnya berdetak hebat, seperti berlari tanpa henti, berpacu dengan gila. Meski AC di ruangan itu non-stop, ia dapat merasakan peluh membasahi surai platinanya, membuatnya lepek mengerikan. Iris coklat gelapnya menatap horor pisau jagal di tangan pria tersebut. Pisau itu mengkilap saat ia menebas udara kosong, cukup tajam untuk menebas kepala seseorang.

Gadis itu mengambil nafas tajam. Menyadari tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak, beku --lumpuh. Matanya terfokus pada kursi biru tadi, tempat pria kecil dengan pisau jagalnya. Merasa iritasi merambatinya.

Otaknya berpikir cepat: pria itu mengenakan sarung tangan, merenggangkan jari-jarinya, kemudian menggenggam pisau. Sarung tangan--perenggangan--pisau--

Gadis itu tersentak. Kepalanya berputar-putar, darahnya mendesis, kala rasanya oksigen merembes keluar dari tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia berteriak, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Seperti berteriak di dalam air, paru-parunya terbakar. Pandangannya mengabur, matanya menangkap sesuatu, sebelum semuanya gelap gulita. _379_ \--

•••

Sky Waltz

Maharani_Chiara

Chapter 1:

Malaikat

"Kau ada disini, untuk kami. Jelas takdir memilihmu. Kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sangat bersyukur."

•••

Pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu --banyak hal, lebih tepatnya. Ia mendengar suara roda yang menggelinding dan langkah kaki pendek, terbentuk gambaran koper besar di kepalanya, diseret bergegas si Tuan secara terburu-buru. Suara percakapan, wanita muda cerewet dan seorang security.

Lelah dengan kebutaan yang gelap, ia membuka matanya, hanya untuk mendapat sinar sinis surya, lantas dengan tergesa-gesa menutupkan matanya lagi. Tangannya tergerak menutupi matanya, melirik disela-sela jari, ia melihat pesawat udara lepas landas dengan sombongnya. Ah, right. _I'm here, alone._

Matanya terjatuh kebawah, menghitung singkat. Dia mengelus dadanya saat mendapati dua buah koper besarnya meringkuk di kakinya. Benar, aku tidak di rumah. Dia memasang senyum kecil. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang mencuri milikku dari belakang.

Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan buku kecil bersampul hitam, dan membukanya. Tangannya meraih kertas yang dipotong rapi, terselip di halaman kertas kuning tersebut. Tiketnya!

Beranjak dari posisinya, gadis itu menarik dua koper besarnya, masing-masing koper berada di kedua tangan. Plus, tiket masa depan di sela jari lentiknya. Sempat berpikir untuk memegangnya di bibirnya, tapi mengingat tindakan tersebut sangat tidak etis, ia segera menelannya mentah-mentah.

Kakinya mengarah pada seorang pria dengan sesuatu seperti troli penuh beraneka koper. " _Excuse me, Sir_!" Hampir berteriak frustasi saat pria itu tetap berjalan acuh, jadi dia berhenti di depannya. " _Excuse me, Sir-_ \- senyumnya melebar, kala perhatian si pria jatuh padanya-- Dapatkah Anda memberitahu saya kemana koper-koper ini akan pergi?"

Pria itu menatapnya lama, ada kerutan bingung di dahinya. Wajah itu seperti menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia menawarkan. "Musutafu?"

Air mukanya menjadi cerah, dan mengangguk antusias. Begitu pula si gadis, dia lantas memberikan beban kedua tangannya dan diangkut bersama koper-koper lainnya.

Gadis tanpa koper mengangguk pelan. " _Sir_ ,"

Setengah berlari, menuju pramugari yang berdiri di depan lorong, tak jauh dari posisi si pria. Melempar senyum ramah padanya, gadis itu ikut tersenyum saat matanya menangkap, tulisan digital merah 'Musutafu' yang berlarian.

Saat meraih tiketnya, ia berkata riang. "Oh, sayang, bukankah kau terlalu muda untuk berpergian sendiri?" Dia melirik kebelakang bahunya, dan tak menemukan seseorang yang dapat dikira keluarga si gadis.

Tapi ia hanya merapikan kepangnya. " _Almost everyone who talk to me said something like that_ ," Tawa renyah keluar dengan lancar jaya. " _But I will say, isn't wise to jugde people by their looks,"_

 _Ma'am_ Susan, tertulis dinametagnya, mengedipkan matanya dan bergumam sesuatu seperti _'I see_ ' atau 'anak-anak' tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Baris keenam, sebelah kanan, Miss. Nomor 388. _Hope you enjoy your flight,"_

" _Thank you, Ma'am_ \--memutuskan untuk tidak menyebutkan namanya-- _Have a beautiful day_ ," tak lupa mengangguk.

Dia menyusuri lorong, kembali mengangguk saat bertemu dengan pramugari lainnya. Matanya jatuh pada pakaian Hawaii kuning norak, dengan bunga-bunga merah besar dan pegunungan. Ia menyipit kala pria itu mengenakan sunglasses dan membaca majalah.

Ia melenggang santai, dan berjalan ke kursinya. Sudah ada seorang wanita dengan surai blonde dan bocah berusia sekitar tiga tahunan. Gadis itu menghitung hingga sepuluh.

Berjalan kembali mendekati si pria berbaju norak, meminta tuk bertukar kursi dengan wanita berkalung mutiara dengan alasan 'tidak dapat berurusan baik dengan anak-anak', tangannya mengepal dibelakang punggungnya saat si wanita bersanggul itu bergumam tentang ketidakmampuannya, dan pergi, sementara dirinya mengucapkan terimakasih dengan nada tulus yang terlalu banyak. Jelas kesal.

Gadis berjaket hijau lumut itu menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku samping jendela --setelah memastikannya bernomor 381-- dengan gerak tubuh lega, dan kemudian mencair menjadi sangat santai dan cenderung terlihat tidak berhati-hati.

Pria berkemeja Hawaii itu melepas majalahnya, kacamata hitam itu bersarang di rambutnya, berucap sesuatu dengan cepat, senyum tipis menempel di wajahnya.

Gadis itu terdiam saat kata 'anak-anak' dan 'benci' mencapai telinganya dalam bahasa Jepang yang kental.

Ia segera memasang senyum malu. "Saya tidak membenci anak-anak, hanya saja, kami sepertinya tidak dapat berhubungan dengan baik,"

Pria itu tertawa renyah, rambut keritingnya yang tampak mengkilap jatuh ke dahinya. Sang gadis bersyukur dapat menangkap perkataannya kali ini. "Saya sangat mencintai anak-anak, mereka indah," dia mendengar si Kuning Hawaii mengatakan ' _tenshi_ ', dan menahan kerutan di dahinya. Jadi ia tersenyum dan mengangguk manis.

Percakapan mereka berlanjut, dengan ucapan pria-dengan-rambut-berminyak --dia memutuskan panggilan itu karena menurutnya hanya itu yang pantas-- memenuhi udara mereka dan sang gadis yang berusaha melakukan pengejaran tragis. Dia memikirkan kata 'tidak sportif' tapi segera menepisnya. Dia sesekali berkata "Menakjubkan," atau "Anda benar," untuk menjaga perasaannya.

Ketika pesawat mulai menyeimbangkan diri di angkasa, ia memohon undur diri. Matanya beralih pada kapas mengambang yang berwarna abu-abu dari luar jendela, dan gelap sejauh mata memandang. Bintang tidak terlihat, padahal mereka sedang melayang di langit, mendekati sang Penjaga Malam. Dia bertanya-tanya. Kemana gerangan mereka?

Membuka buku dan membaca dengan pikiran yang terbagi dua. Merasa terlalu gelap dengan cahaya kuning familiar, dia mengambil senternya. Menyorot selidik khas detektif pada kata-kata di kertas itu, garis melingkar meringkuk di bibir tipisnya.

Berselang beberapa menit, saat ia terjebak diantara kata ' _calamity_ ', iris coklatnya menangkap pergerakan kecil di ujung matanya. Sarung tangan kulit. "Apakah Anda kedinginan, Pak? Saya dapat mematikan AC untuk Anda,"

"Ah, anak baik. Tidak apa-apa," dia memasang sarung tangan di tangan kirinya. Ucapannya menggantung di udara yang tipis. Terlalu tipis, sebenarnya, sehingga seakan-akan mencekiknya.

Keheningan yang mendadak itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan ia merasa tangannya licin oleh keringat. Udara beku mengirim gigil di tulang punggungnya, membuatnya ketakutan. Intuisinya menyuruh gadis itu untuk lari, atau apapun agar dirinya aman, jauh dari masalah. Tapi apa kata takdir?

Pria Jepang itu menautkan jari-jari kurusnya, seakan tersenyum pada anjing. "Anak baik," mendorongnya, dan berbunyi.

 _ **Kreekk**_

Atmosfer menjadi lebih berat, seperti ditekan dengan sadis. Badai berkecamuk di luar, dengan Zeus melempar abstrak semua halilintar membutakan itu ke Bumi, seakan mengutuk semua yang berusaha melengserkannya dari Olympus. Dia tidak dapat menelan ludahnya, yang justru membuatnya semakin gemetar.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Topeng itu, wajah tirus-ramah-penyayang-anak jatuh ke lantai, terganti seringai kemenangan. "Nah, anak manis, jadilah anak yang baik," suaranya riang gembira, menghasilkan peluh mengucur deras dari lawan bicaranya yang pasif dan tidak responsif.

Entah bagaimana pisau bermata tajam bertengger di tangannya. Perasaan familiar yang menegangkan menggugahnya. Pegangan pada pisau itu besi murni, sama halnya dengan pisau daging itu.

"Nah, nak, wajah dan rambut mu akan sangat indah di rumahku," Bayangan akan ciuman maut dari besi pada kepalanya membuatnya meringis dan gentar.

Tangan bersarung yang bebas terulur untuk menyentuhnya, dengan pisau menyusul di belakang. Iris kembar hanzel itu melotot pada mata pisau yang mengkilap laksana petir yang merobek angkasa luar. Kekehan cabul bergema di kabin kedap udara. Gadis berambut salju merasakan kemarahan melonjak dari dalam dirinya, hingga ia merasakan rasa logam di mulutnya.

Tangannya menangkap gagang licin pisau. Satunya, mencekik pergelangan tangan si kuning. Dengan tangkas memutarnya hingga pisau itu jatuh tanpa suara klontang di karpet, menendangnya jauh-jauh. Mata itu merah berkabut, balas melotot, seakan-akan dapat membunuhnya.

Mereka berhadap-hadapan, dengan kemarahan dicampur kebencian yang nyata, dia tampak menjulang dengan tubuh kurusnya. Mengintimidasi gadis mecil.

Melihat situasi, gadis itu semakin mengencangkan pegangannya. Bersiap akan serangan. Tepat saat kening pria itu menghantam kepalanya. Ia terhuyung mundur. Melihat kunang-kunang mengaburkan pandangannya, matanya terpejam, menahan kegelapan yang ingin memakannya.

Pegangan pada tangan kirinya lepas, ia tersentak dan refleks menukik cepat ke kanan, semakin banyak ruang untuk bergerak, sebuah keuntungan. Membelakangi si pria yang masih pusing akibat benturan. Dia mengayun keras kaki kanannya pada belakang lutut si pria, nyaris membuatnya tertelungkup.

Sebelum ia sempat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, gadis itu meraih senternya. Percikan putih muncul dari belakang punggungnya dengan jutaan kejutan berkekuatan ratusan volt. Menyambarnya, dan mengalir di sepanjang tubuhnya, menggeliat frustasi seperti ikan tanpa air. Pria itu menjerit dan melolong diantara kesakitan dan amarah saat kejutan listrik menamparnya, bergetar gila dengan aliran listrik menari di pembuluh darahnya. Mirip pohon kelapa yang disambar petir.

Cahaya mengerikan itu hilang saat kontak terputus dan tubuh tinggi itu jatuh dengan bunyi bedebug ringan. Bau gosong berbaur bersama oksigen, menyumbat paru-paru dengan aroma kejahatan dan kekejian yang memuakkan. Selesai sudah.

Gadis itu merosot di lantai berkarpet merah, peluh bercucuran dari rambutnya dan mengalir hingga dahinya, membuat mahkotanya terasa begitu rusak. Dia tidak peduli.

Sedetik kemudian dia menyadari dirinya merinding, gadis itu mulai merasakan banyak mata melayang padanya. Efeknya sudah hilang. Dia memasang senyum, tahu itu hanya senyum lemah.

"Lakukan pendaratan darurat di bandara terdekat,"

Satu pramugari berlari hati-hati dengan sepatu highils, kearah kop pilot yang berada jauh di depan. Beberapa orang berseragam serupa meminta para penumpang menggunakan kantong oksigen. Beberapa orang tua mendekat padanya, bertanya dengan khawatir.

Dia hanya mengangguk, masih memasang senyum. "Ya, saya baik. Terima kasih."

Seorang mendekatinya, menyampirkan lengan kirinya, dan membawanya ke bangku tak jauh dari onggokan daging setengah hangus itu. Dia melihat seragam berwarna biru, dan mendapati wajah hangat Ma'am Susan menawarkan.

"Saya lihat, Anda tentu sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan perjalanan melintasi benua,"

Gadis itu mengukir garis tipis di wajahnya. Memasang kantong oksigen, tidak dapat bertahan dengan aroma menyengat, dan perutnya tampaknya tidak dapat diajak berkerjasama.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan Anda. Kami mohon untuk tetap menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan kantong oksigen Anda, karena sebentar lagi, kita akan melakukan pendaratan darurat di Bandara Udara Hosu City. Terima kasih."

Kelelahan, punggunya terasa lengket oleh keringat. Ia mengistirahatkan dua iris kembarnya. Kilas balik berlarian di belakang bola matanya. Warna-warni mulai membentuk gambaran di sana.

Dia melihat bayangan, sepasang telapak tangan dan sepucuk surat bersegel. Pandangannya menjadi buram, sesuatu jatuh di atas permukaan kertas putih itu, tampaknya zat cair yang bening, dan pegangan itu mengkhawatirkan, seolah terguncang menahan isak tangis, atau sudah menangis, entahlah.

Menjadi kabur, dan kemudian hitam, hilang seperti embun di pagi hari. Ia tidak ingat apa itu, namun perasaan yang akrab membungkusnya, kemudian meninggalkannya. Gambar-gambar itu lepas, pergi, dan mungkin, tidak akan pernah kembali. Dia merasakan pusaran hitam yang familiar lagi, dan kesadarannya menguap seiring redanya kemarahan Zeus.

Dia mengedipkan kelopak matanya, pupilnya mengecil saat pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah lampu neon putih, dikelilingi binatang kecil yang berdengung tidak stabil.

Gadis itu menyadari, dirinya telah berpindah tempat. Ruang itu berwarna suram seperti rumah sakit, ubinnya tampak dingin dan kotor seperti es di jalanan bulan Desember, dan meja dan kursi tempatnya diculik --asumsinya, karena ia belum ingat apapun-- lebih mirip tiang listrik jalanan. Berkarat dan beku.

Pandangannya teralih pada pria di hadapannya, merasakan gelitik familiar di otaknya. Sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu, pria berotot itu membelah keheningan.

"Nak, tahukah kau siapa yang kau lawan?" to the point.

Ia menggeleng, anak rambutnya yang lepas dari kekang ikut berterbangan. Suaranya menggelegar di ruang yang dicurigai kedap suara.

"Rocky," iris itu biru terang, seakan menusuk mata hanzelnya dan membuatnya merasa iritasi. "Seorang Villain yang dapat membuat orang kaku seperti batu. Hanya dengan mendengar perenggangan jarinya,"

Dia membuka-buka file dengan cap merah di meja. Kemudian, melotot pada apa yang tertulis di sana dan bayangan jijik belum meninggalkan matanya. "Lebih terkenal sebagai Predator Anak, banyak kasus anak hilang yang di kaitkan dengannya,"

"Licin, seperti ular, tidak meninggalkan bukti,"

"Dia mengenakan sarung tangan kulit," ucapnya tenang. "Tapi, tidak cukup pintar,"

Gadis itu mengambil jeda, dan ruangan itu hening, hanya terdengar desahan sedih penyejuk udara yang sudah renta. Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya yang berbentuk di depan dadanya.

"Seseorang dapat lolos dari quirk nya jika mereka dapat menjaga kesadaran Anda,"

Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya, di ujung sana tampak garis melingkar yang membelahnya berwarna kemerahan. Lidahnya sesekali bergetar.

Pria itu menyempitkan matanya. "Memang betul menggigit lidah dapat menjaga kesadaran seseorang, tapi itu jelas menyebabkan luka fisik,"

"Saya tidak ingin semakin banyak korban,"

"Siapa yang ingin?"

Dia menggerakkan kepalanya kanan-kiri, mengatur pernapasannya yang tersengal-sengal. Gadis itu melanjutkan. "Saya melihatnya,"

"Dan saya tidak dapat membiarkan kejahatan terjadi di depan hidung saya,"

Dia mendapati pria besar itu tampak berapi-api. Baik secara harfiah maupun kiasan, dan Pro Hero itu tampak tidak keberatan dengan tubuhnya yang terbakar. Jadi ia melempar senyum kecil sedikit gugupnya.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

"[Surname] [Name,"

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

Yeay! Chapter 1 kelar juga!

Gimana? Aneh? Jelek? Kepanjangan? Ngebosenin?Ga dapat feel actionnya?

Sorry TT

Daku baru pertama kali nyoba bikin yang action, dan beginilah jadinya...

Btw~

Reader-chan baru ketemu sama Todoroki a.k.a Bang Soto /dilempar kursi :v nanti chapter 2, cieee yang bentar lagi ketemu ama jodohnya /blush

Tapi--

"eh, kok tapi?" *Readers

Diem dulu napa sih

*lempargolok

*keselekgolok

Uhuk--uhuk *melotot

*Innocent face

Tapi, Todorokinya biasa aja sama Reader-chan :p

*ngeluarin hawa pembunuh minjem piso punya bang Rocky

Eh, eh, canda deng ;;

Emmm...

Mohon bersabar ya reader-chan~

Jangan lupa kasih saran dan komentar yang membangun~

"Loh kok, beda topik?"

Makasih udah baca chapter yang super gaje ini~ /terharu

See you next chapter~!*Sambil lari


	3. Chapter 2

Pria itu hanya memandang langit dari jendela. Membiru dan cerah, tanpa arakan awan. Setengah berharap musim dingin akan datang lebih cepat tahun ini, sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa kepanasan, yang justru mengingatkannya pada api yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

Tidak. Ini tidak berarti ia membenci quirknya. Ini, hanya, seperti ia belum menerimanya sepenuhnya.

Ia mengakui, saat melawan Stain di distrik Hosu City, Sang Pembunuh Pahlawan, quirk apinya cukup membantu mereka.

 _Dan tidak stabil_ , pikirnya.

Tangannya terasa keram. Sedari tadi ia menompang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan itu sudah cukup lama. Jadi ia terpaksa meluruskan tangannya, dan beralih dari canvas biru di dunia luar ke jam di atas papan tulis.

08:30

Pintu itu bergerak.

 **Sky Waltz**

 **Maharani_Chiara**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **He Who is Missing**

 **The Winter**

 ** _"Pertama kali melihatmu, aku mengetahui kau berbeda. Istimewa."_**

Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Todoroki ingat pelajaran bahasa Jepang mulai pukul delapan lewat empat puluh menit. Ini jelas sebuah kemajuan. Mungkin gurunya mendapat pencerahan?

Aizawa-sensei menyambut pagi dengan langkah ringan tanpa beban khasnya, tegap namun santai. Berbeda dengan sang guru, kelas justru senyap seketika dan agak kaku. Sangat sunyi.

"Selamat pagi kelas," suaranya pelan dan jauh, seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Aizawa-sensei," beranekaragam warna suara menyapu kelas bagai tsunami. Dia juga menjadi salah satu penyumbang, meski sama pelannya dengan si guru sendiri.

Todoroki melihat dari sudut matanya, pria berambut ombak hitam itu melirik tidak senang kearah pintu secara terang-terangan. Ia memikirkan hari ini akan menjadi lebih menarik lagi saat gurunya berkata dengan nada dingin, "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk berdiri di depan pintu,"

Dia mendengar kasak-kusuk di sekelilingnya;

"Murid baru?"

Itu menjelaskan mengapa loker kecil mereka berpindah tempat, dan keberadaan satu set tempat duduk dibelakang meja Uraraka-san.

"Eh? Murid baru sebelum musim panas?"

"Aku berharap ini cewek,"

 _Apapun, selama itu bisa menjadi batu loncatannya, dia tidak masalah. Selama dia bisa mengalahkannya._

"Benar, kelas ini kekurangan sisi feminim," itu suara Yaoyorozu.

"Cewek super cantik,"

"Plus, dada be--"

"Mohon tenang semuanya!" Nah, ini baru suara Iida.

Keajaiban terjadi, pintu itu terbuka setelah Iida menghembuskan perkataan terakhirnya. Melahirkan seorang perempuan --dia tahu karena hampir semua orang dalam kelas itu menghirup nafas secara bersamaan. Jelas ini adalah siswi.

Saat iris heterochromenya sampai padanya, ia tersentak di kursi. Pria itu ingat. Hari ini, salah satu Senin di musim panas menyengat, langit begitu bersih, membuatnya merindukan musim dingin yang dominan putih.

Todoroki menarik nafas tajam. Tangannya terangkat rendah, menyentuh rambutnya di sisi kanan. Kedua maniknya membulat saat menangkap surai platina yang memancarkan sinar perak diterpa cahaya mentari hangat.

#

Dia membeku, tidak dapat bergerak, --ralat, dia masih dapat bernafas-- serasa kaku seperti potongan kayu, atau batu nisan, tapi tidak berlumut, tidak pula jabuk dan berayap. Hanya kaku. Di depan pintu putih super tinggi.

Wali kelasnya telah mencampakkan dirinya, dan ia memiliki cukup sopan santun untuk tidak menyela gurunya atau mengekorinya seperti anak ayam. Alhasil inilah yang [Name] dapatkan, sendirian di lorong, saat jam pelajaran --mulai-- berlangsung.

Baru saja di pikirkan, suara dingin gurunya melewati pintu itu, sampai padanya mengirim peluh gugup ke jiwanya. Disusul suara bisikan atau lebih mirip obrolan? Dia menjadi semakin gugup!

 _Oh, Tuhanku._

 _Tuhanku._

 _Bantu aku._

Jadi ia membuka pintu itu pelan, berusaha meminimalkan suara yang dapat ditimbulkan, dan berjalan kearah gurunya. Berusaha rileks dibawah silau si guru yang tidak empati dan puluhan orang asing di depannya.

 _Astaga, Tuhan,_ batinnya memekik.

Dia melirik gurunya lagi, dengan senyum kecil dan kikuk, merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan keheningan yang sakit ini. Aizawa-sensei yang baru setengah memasang sleeping bag kuningnya, berdecak nyaring.

"Hari ini kalian mendapatkan murid baru, aku akan memberikan kalian waktu untuk bertanya padanya sebelum memulai pelajaran," dan ia sudah berguling dalam kantung kepompong itu.

 _Sungguh, terima kasih._ Hampir ikut berdecak.

[Name] lagi-lagi memasang senyum mungilnya nan tipis -- _Oh, Tuhan. sungguh aku tidak menginginkan ini_ \-- tak lupa gugup yang tidak dapat di usir, kala matanya memindai kelas itu.

 _Kau bisa melakukannya, hanya berbicara, kau pandai berbicara._

"Namaku [Surname] [Name, ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah," mengambil jeda agak canggung, merasa tidak enak. "Sedikit terlambat, tapi semoga kita dapat berkerjasama dengan baik," dia membungkuk sedikit, dia merasa agak panas di pipinya.

Saat ia kembali tegap, pertanyaan melesat kearahnya seperti peluru. "Apakah kau orang sini?" Itu wanita-- serba pink, menatapnya penasaran.

"Tidak, tapi aku tinggal di sekitar sini," [Name] tahu ia memiliki nilai yang tinggi untuk Bahasa Jepang, tapi ia tidak cukup percaya diri saat ini yang membuatnya menjawab seadanya.

"Nee, [Name]-chan, Apakah kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak," tanpa sadar memiringkan kepala, "aku belum memikirkannya hingga kau bertanya,"

Dia dapat mendengar sorakan 'yes' entah dari mana, karena suara itu memantul riang di dalam sini. Bagaimana bisa Aizawa-sensei dapat tidur? Sepintas memasuki pikirannya.

Kali ini seorang pria yang lebih kaku darinya berdiri dengan tangan terangkat. "Mengapa Anda ingin menjadi Pro Hero?"

Diam mendadak, seperti ini saat-saat ujian. _Benar, ini ujian hidup_ , katanya lelah tak terucap. Suara berisik entah berantah itu hilang, seperti menguap di udara yang panas. Dan gugupnya level up. Bukan untuk menyombongkan diri.

"Aku ingin membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik,"

Matanya menatap sepatunya, mencari-cari debu tak kasat mata.

 _Bukankah ini alasan ia disini?_

"Tempat, dimana semua orang dapat merasakan keadilan,"

Saat ia mendongak pada si pria berkacamata, ia malah melebarkan senyumnya. Pasalnya siswa formal itu tengah menatapnya dengan kekaguman dan --apa itu? Kebanggaan?-- yang terbayang di senyumnya.

Dia mulai merasakan kepercayaannya mulai kembali, memenuhinya dengan segala hal yang positif, dan menyenangkan, seperti sinar matahari hangat di bulan Mei. Ketegangan mulai mencair, dan semua orang terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"[Surname]-san, kero," menoleh kearahnya, wanita itu balas tersenyum. "Namamu tidak terdengar familiar, apa kamu orang asing, kero?" logatnya sangat unik, dia berpikir wanita itu memiliki quirks yang berkaitan dengan katak.

Sambil tersipu-sipu dia menjawab. "Benar, tapi aku dapat berbicara Bahasa Jepang, sedikit,"

"Tenang saja, [Name]-chan! Kami akan membantumu!"

"Ya! Serahkan saja pada kami!"

"Kita dapat mengajarkannya di rumahku, ibuku akan sangat senang,"

Dia menyengir, "Terima kasih," terharu.

Diantara lautan percakapan para gadis, sebuah tangan mengacung di udara, bergetar tidak nyaman. Pria itu kecil dan berambut hijau acak-acakan.

"Umm.., [Surname]-san, apakah kau memiliki hubungan Todoroki-kun?"

#

"--Todoroki-kun?"

 _Huh?_

Menengok sekeliling, dan mendapati puluhan pasang mata menatapnya tertarik. Ia baru saja bangun dari lamunan --atau shock?-- saat namanya disebut-sebut, dan banyak mata memandangnya. Lantas ia memasang foker face tanpa tahu-menahu apa yang terjadi.

"Emm... Maksudku," dia melihat Midoriya gugup, dan memainkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, menepuk udara. "Rambut kalian, terlihat sama, dan... Aku penasaran, apakah... Kau tahukan... Kalian berkeluarga?"

Senyum lebarnya memudar, gadis itu diam sejenak, kemudian matanya mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia dapat menebak dengan akurat, bahwa yang ia cari adalah dirinya. Dan benar saja.

Matanya menjelahi Todoroki. Tangan kirinya memainkan rambutnya yang menjadi topik pembicaraan, tergerai dan berombak seperti pedang yang telah diasah, suaranya lebih jernih dari yang ia bayangkan. "Saya pikir tidak,"

Pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya, terdengar sangat formal. Dia seharusnya mendengar 'aku' tapi yang sampai pada telinganya adalah 'saya', seakan dia membacanya di kamus, atau dia hidup dalam lingkungan yang menuntutnya seperti itu?

Todoroki benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, membuatnya merasa tidak senang. Dengan cepat, dia memutuskan gadis itu tidak cukup pantas untuk diperhatikan --kecuali rambutnya-- hanya membuang waktumu saat kau sangat sibuk untuk menjadi Hero nomor satu.

"Sensei kira kalian sudah selesai?" Rambut hitam kian kusut, bak surai singa terbangun di tengah malam. "[Surname] duduk di bangku yang kosong, dan satu jam pertama kita akan memulai materi,"

Sekarang dia tahu namanya, dan ia tidak ingat memiliki keluarga bernama [Surname]. Gadis itu benar, mereka tidak berkeluarga.

Setelah menerima pemecatannya, [Surname] berjalan cepat ke bangkunya. Sangat pelan, tanpa suara, ditambah dengan sosoknya yang bermahkota salju, tidak heran seseorang akan segera memanggilnya 'hantu'.

Todoroki memperbaiki duduknya, punggunya lurus menghadap ke depan. Sensei mulai menulis di papan tulis. Sisa pelajaran itu berjalan seperti biasa, dengan Bakugo yang meledak-ledak disana, Iida kaku disini, dan Aizawa-sensei melotot di depan. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

Kecuali, eksistensi di belakang sebelah kanannya. Saat Todoroki melirik dari sudut matanya, surai perak tergantung bebas menyentuh punggung tegaknya, sedikit berombak dibagian bawahnya. Tapi mereka bersinar terang, tidak cukup terang untuk membutakan mata, tapi lembut seperti kelopak sakura putih. Todoroki tidak dapat berpaling dari warna tersebut. Baginya familiar, seperti kepingan salju. Itu warna ibunya, warnanya.

Ia melihat gadis itu duduk fokus. Dia akan berpikir gadis itu rajin, jika saja ia melihatnya menggerakkan pulpen diatasi buku. Tapi tidak! Dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Di atas mejanya hanya ada sebuah alat berwarna hitam, apa itu voice recorder?

Jadi dia telah menguasai materi? Lebih pintar? Atau, metode belajar yang lebih efektif? Dia sangat menyangsikan pikiran yang terakhir, karena itu nyaris mustahil. Mungkin dia malas menulis? Rasanya itu lebih masuk akal. Dia mengangguk pelan.

Kembali terfokus pada pelajaran. Todoroki membaca tulisan di papan tulis itu. Baik, dia sedikit ketinggalan ocehan Aizawa-sensei, lantas ia membuat catatan untuk itu, berniat mempelajarinya di rumah.

Sepanjang menit menuju jam pelajaran itu, dia hanya memperhatikan sang guru, mencatat beberapa hal, dan termenung. Pikirannya terbagi, 10% pelajarannya, 20% latihan dan 30% untuk quirksnya. 35% adalah milik ibunya. Satu-satunya, wanita yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

Todoroki ingat, saat ia berkunjung kemarin malam, saat bintang bertaburan dan saling melempar cahaya. Bagian dari waktu yang abadi.

Bagaimana wanita itu mengulas senyum saat ia membuka pintu, seperti soba yang menghangatkan jiwa dalam realitas kejam. Dia mengakui, dirinya adalah seorang putra, yang merindukan masakan lezat ibunya dalam rumah mereka, terlindung dari dunia luar.

Masih segar dalam memorinya, seperti berada dipinggir hutan tak terjamah, bagaimana tawa yang keluar dari bibir sang ibu saat Todoroki bercerita tentang sekolah dengan segala keanehan di dalamnya. Dia merasakan perasaan hangat dari masa lalu memeluknya, tanpa sadar ia memahat seutas garis melengkung kecil di wajah.

Suaranya melintas, "Kau tersenyum, Shoto." Lembut, dan penuh kasih, itu ibunya.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya menggerakkan bibirku,"

Tawa keluar darinya. "Ibu penasaran, apakah kau sering tersenyum?"

Dia menatap kotak susu di tangannya, dan menggoyangkannya. Pertanyaan itu mengelilingi benaknya, "Mungkin," masih ada setengah.

 _Hangat,_

 _Ada kehangatan._

Jari-jari kurus ibunya menggenggam tangannya, tidak seluruhnya karena tangan itu lebih kecil dari miliknya sehingga terkesan ambigu. Tetap saja, hangat.

"Shoto, apa yang membuat manusia bahagia?"

"Kekuasaan, untuk beberapa orang."

"Dan, untuk kebanyakkan orang?"

"[Surname]-san,"

Todoroki tersentak --lagi untuk hari ini-- syukurlah hanya membuat suara kecil. Dia menengok kedepan, Aizawa-sensei bertransformasi menjadi Pro Hero, Midnight di depan tengah menatap kearahnya. Tidak, bukan dia, tapi [Surname]-san, dia menyadari.

"Ya, [Surname]-san?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, [Surname]-san melompat dari kursinya, berdiri dengan ekspresi serius bercampur senang menatap sang guru.

"Ernst Gombrich berpendapat bahwa cabang ilmu sejarah seni sangat mirip dengan Gaul*. Pada masa Julius Caesar dibagi menjadi tiga yang setiap daerahnya dihuni oleh tiga suku yang berbeda."

Dia melipat jarinya, menghitung. "Connoisseurs, kritikus seni, dan sejarawan seni dari kalangan akademis."

Dia menatap sisi wajah kirinya, bersemu merah dan terlihat bulir-bulir keringat kecil di pelipisnya. _Ah, dia gugup,_ Todoroki memperhatikan. Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu, sebuah garis yang tidak lurus, senyum sembunyi-sembunyi [Surname]-san.

Dia menyadari kelas sedari tadi memperhatikan [Surname]. Ada yang terbengong, seperti Kaminari, dan beberapa lebih tampak terpukau dalam kasus ini Midoriya dan Iida masuk dalam hitungan.

Ada suara berbisik disebelahnya, "Aku penasaran apakah [Surname]-san mendapat rangking 1 di sekolah lamanya,"

Todoroki melihat guru _art history_ mereka sambil menjawab perkataan Yaoyorozu. "Mungkin,"

Dia menantikan ekspresinya. Pasalnya, [Surname] telah mencuri perhatian seisi ruangan, padahal sang guru sendiri adalah tipe pencari perhatian --hanya sekedar asumsi, tapi tidak mustahil.

Tapi Midnight-sensei malah memamerkan deretan giginya. Telunjuknya mengarah pada gadis itu. "Benar sekali, [Surname]-san!" Melanjutkan. "Apakah kau sudah membahas materi ini?" Rambut sehitam malamnya berayun-ayun riang.

"Yes, Miss. Hanya sekilas diterangkan di kelas, dan saya tertarik dengan topik ini, jadi saya melakukan sedikit research," wajahnya semakin merah padam seperti tomat segar di kebun.

"Ya, itu sangat bagus! Aku harap kalian semua dapat mencontoh hobi [Surname]-san."

Sebelum dia berbalik, dia sempat melempar kedipan genit untuk teman baru mereka. "Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan..." Entah kenapa Todoroki melirik pada Mineta di depan Yaoyorozu, _dia kejang-kejang?_

Bukannya mendengar kuliah sensei, pria berambut dwi warna itu malah menangkap kata-kata yang berterbangan dari sisi kanan kelas.

"Seperti yang diduga dari [Surname]-san!"

"Terima kasih, Iida-kun." Cengengesan --dia tau dari suaranya. "Saya kebetulan mengetahuinya, saya pikir akan lebih baik jika membagikan informasi tersebut,"

Tunggu, bukannya ada Uraraka-san diantara mereka? Todoroki merasa gadis itu sedang berpikir bahwa ia menjadi obat nyamuk atau malah nyamuknya sendiri.

Dia lanjut menulis, dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang. Apa menu latihannya hari ini? Dia akan melatih apinya, menjinakkan api yang liar tentu perlu usaha, apalagi saat kau jarang menggunakannya. Kemudian, saat pulang sekolah, dia akan pergi ke toko buku. Mencari buku reaksi kimia mengenai api dan es. Itu brilian! Itu akan menjadi kartu AS nya untuk setingkat lebih tinggi. Todoroki mengangguk puas.

Saat matanya terfokus pada dentang jarum jam, bayangan aroma dingin yang lezat membuyarkan pikiran dan inderanya.

"Cukup sampai disini," Midnight-sensei yang bukannya merapikan bawaannya, dia justru seperti berpose di depan kelas. "Selamat siang,"

 _Peduli apa._

Dan salam berkumandang seiring dengan denting bel makan siang berdengung diantara langkah kaki cepat gerombolan anak manusia.

Pria Heterochromia itu meninggalkan kelas dengan gaya biasanya, dan ketika ia sudah di luar ruang kelas, dia bergegas ke kantin. Takut kehabisan sobanya.

Todoroki memutuskan bahwa ini adalah hari keberuntungannya, pasalnya dia adalah pria terakhir yang membeli soba dingin hari ini. Dewa sedang berpihak padanya, dan dia membuat catatan dalam benaknya untuk sering-sering mengunjungi kuil. Agar selalu beruntung, jika dia benar-benar ada.

 _Tentu saja._

Jadi dia berjalan kearah mejanya yang biasa dengan langkah kaki lebih ceria --tidak benar-benar menunjukkannya, sebab dia masih memiliki harga diri-- aroma soba itu benar-benar menggodanya, apa jadinya bila soba itu habis? Dia merasakan tulanganya bergetar ngeri.

"Ah, Todoroki-kun, Soba lagi?" Midoriya menengok isi nampannya. Ia mengangguk dan mengambil tempat disebelah pria hijau itu.

Di depan mereka ada Uraraka-san, dan Fuyumi-san. Meja ini untuk enam orang, dia memang biasa makan siang disini dengan mereka, dan...

"Dimana Iida?"

Ochako-san menoleh dari dagingnya. "Hmmm... Kalo gak salah, Iida-kun bilang mau mengajak [Surname]-san berkeliling."

Dia malah senyum-senyum. Tangannya terlipat di depan wajahnya, memasang ekspresi sok serius. Ketika ia menengok ke samping, Midoriya juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. Baiklah, ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?

Fuyumi-san yang notabene merupakan salah satu orang yang sangat peka, dan melihat muka Todoroki yang seperti itu, ia lantas berkata. "Uraraka-chan dan Midoriya-kun berpikir Iida-kun sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan [Surname]-san, kero."

Gadis berambut pendek itu menyambar seperti kilat. "Habisnya, Iida sepertinya tertarik dengan [Surname," tersenyum lebar, "dia sering melirik kebelakang dari bahunya,"

"Heee...serius?"

"Iya, aku jadi lucu aja saat menggodanya."

"Umm..., Sebaiknya kau tidak usah menggodanya, Uraraka-san, dia akan merasa tidak nyaman." Midoriya tetap tersenyum geli, berbanding jauh dengan perkataannya.

"Mereka mirip, kero."

"Bener! Bener! Fuyumi-chan, mereka sepertinya berada di lingkungan yang sama."

Bayangan Iida dan [Surname]-san yang saling berhadapan dengan tuksedo dan long dress hitam dewasa terbentuk dibenak mereka. Dengan surai platina memukau yang disanggul tinggi, dan mungkin jika dihiasi sebuah Tiara bertakhtakan batu sapphire akan menakjubkan...

Tunggu,

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan?!_

"Dari cara [Surname]-san bicara..., Memang mirip Iida-kun..., Sangat formal...," Dia merasakan sesuatu, kemudian Midoriya cepat-cepat menambahkan. "M-maksudku, bukan dalam arti yang buruk!" Wajahnya merah.

"Apa yang buruk, Midoriya-kun?"

"Oh! Iida-kun!"

Benar saja, Iida berdiri dengan nampan besi berisi makan siangnya, tampak kaku di ujung meja. Todoroki menggeser tempat duduknya, memberi ruang dengan rendah hati untuk orang yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Iida, dimana siswi baru itu?"

 _Ini tidak berarti aku merindukan rambutnya atau apapun._

Uraraka-san dan Midoriya mencondongkan tubuh mereka. Menatap Iida penasaran.

Pria berkacamata itu malah mengerutkan keningnya, seperti dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Todoroki bahkan melihat peluh dipelipisnya. Tapi ia tetap menjawab.

"[Surname]-san berkata dia akan pergi, jika memungkinkan, dia akan menyempatkan diri kemari."

"Kemana dia pergi?"

"Dia pergi ke...,"

 **Krak**

"Kemana dia pergi?!"

Todoroki mengatupkan kedua tangannya, _Terimakasih atas makanannya_. Kemudian melenggang pergi, kembali ke kelas. Tidak peduli dengan murid baru yang hilang.

Sebelum ia beranjak dari posisinya, anak Endeavor itu menyelipkan sumpit cadangannya di dekat mangkok panas Iida.

#

Gadis itu hampir saja berteriak saking semangatnya. Dari rona mukanya, orang-orang akan berpikir dia baru saja memenangkan undian berhadiah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya bahagia luar biasa.

[Name] melompat kecil menuju kelasnya, dengan wajahnya sangat cerah, ditambah rambut panjang yang berkilauan. Dia sebelas-dua belas saja dengan matahari di luar sekolah. Silau.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, dia langsung balik ke kelas. Gadis itu ingin istirahat ini segera berakhir. Karena ia tidak sabar --sangat-sangat tidak sabar-- akan sesuatu yang menantinya. Astaga! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku panas-dingin! Merasa warna merah mulai membaur di wajahnya --lagi.

Ketika sampai di kelas, yang ia lakukan adalah melompat ke kursinya --benar-benar melompat, seperti kelinci-- dan menggerakkan tangannya di udara, setelah beberapa saat ia membentur-benturkan kepala ke meja --tidak cukup keras untuk membuat suara berisik-- seperti anak kecil yang ngambek.

Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

[Name] adalah tipe orang yang cukup sulit mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri, sehingga ia cenderung menyimpan apa yang ia rasakan. Alhasil, dia kadang dapat menjadi sedikit kekanakan. Tapi, syukurlah kadar malu ku masih tinggi. Jadi ia tidak menampilkan sisi childish ini di depan publik.

Bosan dengan aktivitasnya, gadis salju itu mulai berpikir untuk guling-guling, tapi saat ia memantau lantai ruang kelas yang memiki ukuran cukup kecil dan perabotan yang tidak sedikit, hal menyenangkan itu mulai terlihat tidak memungkinkan. Dia tidak akan menggunakan kata 'mustahil' karena menurutnya tidak ada yang mustahil, selama ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan! Salah satu petuah dari negerinya.

Ia mulai menyiapkan untuk pelajaran nanti. Di depannya sudah ada buku pelajaran, dan tangannya sudah gatal untuk menyentuhnya, seperti kesemutan dia berpikir, dia lagi-lagi memikirkan hal aneh. Mungkin aku bisa mengikat tanganku dengan tali?

"[Surname]-san!"

Dia menoleh sembari tersenyum lega, "Iida-kun, selamat datang." Rasa kesemutan itu sedikit mereda, Terimakasih Tuhan! Hampir bersujud ditempat.

"Aku pikir kau menghilang, tapi syukurlah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja,"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Maaf sudah membuat Anda cemas."

"Tidak masalah [Surname]-san, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Iida mendongak untuk melihat jam, perempuan itu baru menyadari sedari tadi laki-laki berambut bluish black itu agak menunduk untuk menatapnya.

"Right," [Name] mengambil jeda, ragu-ragu. "Sebaiknya Anda segera kembali ke tempat Anda, aku tidak ingin membuat Iida-kun dalam masalah."

Perasaan bersalah mulai merambatinya saat Iida tertegun di sisinya.

 _Apa kata-kataku tergolong kasar? Astaga Tuhan, aku tidak melihatnya termasuk dalam kata yang terlarang diucapkan disini!_

"Moushi--"

"Terimakasih, itu sangat baik darimu," Iida berjalan ke kursinya.

 _Eh?_

 _Berarti aku gak salah kan?_

Reflek [Name] mengelus-elus dadanya yang sudah sedari tadi dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Nah, mukanya? Mungkin sudah pucat pasi.

"Hello eeeeeeverrrrryyyyyooonnnnee!"

"Yeay!" Dia melompat. "Good afternoon, Sir!"

Pria eksentrik itu mengangguk-angguk, kedua tangannya di pinggang, namun ekspresinya sangat menyenangkan.

 _I love it!_

 _Yeaaaaay!_

"Ohoho! What did I heard? Is that our new student!?"

"Yes, sir!"

Rambut blondenya terlihat sangat menjulang dari belakang sini. [Name] tersenyum sumringah membalas cenggiran sensei-nya. Guru bahasa Inggrisnya, Present Mic!

 _This is the best day ever!_

"Sir..."

Itu gumaman. Terlalu kecil dan pelan untuk didengar. Namun dia mendengarnya, atau melihatnya

\-- _Kurang lebih seperti itu._

Dipojok kelas, Todoroki menemukan [Surname] yang berusaha menarik perhatian guru mereka. Dia melihat bagaimana gadis itu bimbang dengan kedua tangannya. Todoroki memperhatikan bahwa dia adalah kidal --saat gadis itu menggulung anak rambutnya di depan kelas, dan --mungkin, ia beranggapan mengangkat tangan kiri bukanlah hal terpuji. Alhasil dia hanya mencicit seperti tikus terjepit pintu.

Sekarang dia mengalihkan perhatian pada Present Mic, dia berdiri di sisi kanan kelas, menjelaskan sesuatu pada Aoyama. Entah ilusi optik apa, disekeliling mereka ada bintang berwarna soft yang berkilau. Dia masih normal,

N.O.R.M.A.L,

sekedar memberitahu.

Perasaan ganjil mengisi relung pikirannya. Hanya sekilas, tapi tetap saja aneh. Dia mengibas rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Perasaan itu memudar.

Dia mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi penyebabnya. Ah, mungkin itu. Ini salah satu hari terik, dan sore itu hujan mengguyur kota mereka. Dimulai dari tetesan besar air hujan, dan menghantam jendela dan pecah menjadi beberapa bagian yang lebih kecil. Pria berpostur tegap itu ingat, dia tidak membawa payung, lagi pula siapa sih yang membawa payung di awal musim panas?

Todoroki melirik [Surname] dari sudut matanya. Gadis berkulit madu itu tetap setia melakukan kegiatannya, bergumam. Apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa diluar hujan? Suara hujan cukup mengganggu, dan kau? Tidak ada peningkatan volume.

"Yessss?"

Dia sengaja mengijinkan tangannya terangkat, dan disahut, padahal ia belum memanggil sensei-nya. Todoroki memasang fokerface.

"Saya pikir, [Surname]-san memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan."

Itu senja yang basah padahal matahari sangat sengit. Suaranya dengan lihai melewati titikan kecil hujan, terasa bergema di telinganya. Mungkin, dia harus menunda kunjungannya ke toko buku. Saat ini, dia ingin pergi, ke rumah sakit.

 ** _"Katakan padanya: rasa penasaran tidak dapat membunuh manusia. Itu hanya kiasan."_**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

Connoisseurs:orang yang memiliki pemahaman mendalam tentang sejarah seni.

Gaul (Berasal dari bahasa Latin, Galia): adalah kawasanEropa Barat yang saat ini adalah negaraItalia bagian utara,Perancil,Belgia,Swiss bagian barat, serta bagian wilayahBelanda danJerman baratSungai Rhein.

Gauljuga merujuk pada orang Keltik yang dulu menghuni kawasan tersebut. Menurut kesaksian dariJulius Caesar Gaul dibagi menjadi tiga bagian, Galliani Celtica, Belgica dan Aquitania.

 ** _Owowowowowowooo!!!_**

 ** _Chap 2 kelar juga~~~~_**

 ** _Abang Shoto dah keluar mba ;) masih cold-cool gituh sih, ga mungkin juga kan kalian langsung akrab hanya karena rambut kalian sama *mainin rambut *arrogantsmile ehehehehehe_**

 ** _Btw, ini chapter lebih panjang dari chapter 1, ini sampe 3600 word!_**

 ** _Yeay! :'3_**

 ** _Ada yang sakit mata bacanya? :' saya juga kok, makanya typo bertebaran kek jamur liar ;;;_**

 ** _Eh, kalian suka cerita yang gimana?_**

 ** _Yang pendek dan kadang ngegantungin?_**

 ** _Ato..._**

 ** _Yang panjang dan kadang bisa bikin bosan?_**

 ** _Daku sih, sering digantungin TT makanya suka yang panjang-panjang :v lmao_**

 ** _See you next chapter!_**


End file.
